A Delirious Day for Minerva and Albus
by Minerva McGonagall 62
Summary: Minerva and Albus are spending a strange sick day in bed. Warnings: MMAD, making fun of Albus, sickfic. Characters: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey


**A Delirious Day for Minerva and Albus by Minerva McGonagall 62**

_Everything here belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of this.__ Please enjoy! Thanks to Healer Pomfrey for betaing!_

**A Delirious Day for Minerva and Albus**

"Finite Incantatem," Minerva mumbled, shutting the alarm clock up, and sleepily opened her eyes. She noticed immediately that the world around her was turning around.

"Albus," she mumbled to her husband lying next to her, "please stop whatever you're doing immediately."

"Doing? I?" Albus asked innocently and frowned. "I'm not doing anything. You just woke me up, dear."

Minerva snorted and slowly moved her feet out of her bed. However, as soon as she sat upright, her surroundings began to turn even more. '_What is it_?' she thought while she slowly got up, holding on to the bed the whole time. '_Well, it will be better when I get out of the room; whatever Albus has done, he won't have done it to the students_.' She hurried to wash her face and dress, glad that she had already taken a shower in the evening.

"Albus, don't forget to get up in time," she admonished her husband and left the room. While she walked down the stairs to his office, she realised that it was in the middle of the NEWTs week and she had to watch over the Transfiguration exam on that day. However, things only got worse when she reached her husband's office. '_I'm dizzy and I have a tremendous headache_,' she noticed at last, right before her vision began to fail and everything turned black. "Albus!" she managed to shout before she fainted and remained on the floor, unconscious.

The headmaster rushed down the stairs into his office, where his wife was lying on the floor. He gently picked her up and noticed that she felt ice cold to the touch. '_Back to bed anyway_,' he decided and hurried back up the stairs into Minerva's and his private quarters, where he laid her down on the bed. Sitting on the edge of their bed, he carefully felt her forehead and gasped. Now she was burning up. He thought about calling Madam Pomfrey but remembered that she had once given him a magical thermometer, which he now summoned. A quarter of an hour later he had finally figured out how it worked and adjusted it to her forehead. After a minute, it flared bright red. '_That colour probably indicates a dangerously high fever_,' he thought in concern. "I'll be back in a blink; I love you, Minnie," he whispered and ran down to his office to call Madam Pomfrey.

"A bad case of the wizard's flu," she diagnosed. "I have to take her with me."

"No Poppy, please let her stay here. I'm going to look after her," the headmaster pleaded.

"Very well. You have to check her fever every two hours as long as it is so dangerously high, every four hours when it comes down a bit. Afterwards you must give her the flu potion and a fever reducing potion. And you need to take your own temperature as well. Since you spent the whole night with Minerva, it is nearly inevitable that you'll get the flu as well. As soon as you notice that you have a fever, you have to take the same potions as Minerva, and don't forget to check your fever every two respectively four hours."

Albus gave the Mediwitch a terrified look. "And how can I check my temperature? I cannot adjust that thing to my own forehead. I can't see my forehead."

Madam Pomfrey smirked. "Well, then you have to do it the other way." She conjured something and handed it to the headmaster. "This is an older version of the magical thermometer. You have to stick it into your mouth, exactly under your tongue, and leave it in until it beeps."

"I can't do that," Dumbledore replied and gave his colleague a frightened look. '_That sounds very Muggle_,' he thought anxiously and suddenly felt like a small child.

The Mediwitch groaned. "How old are you, headmaster? Here, let me show you. Open up."

The headmaster opened his mouth, and Madam Pomfrey quickly stuck the thermometer in. It nearly caused the old man to gag.

"Da gi akogugi gidaskig," the headmaster tried to talk around the thermometer and earned a stern glare from the Mediwitch.

"Please stop it, Albus. I want to make sure that you really understand how it works. When it beeps, you take it out and look at the colour. Green is all right, but if it flares blue, you have a temperature and are likely to get sick. If it is yellow, you will begin to take your potions and try to rest as much as possible. If it flares orange, you are in for absolute bed rest, and if it is red, your fever is dangerously high and you need to check it every two hours. If it gets pink, you send Fawkes to fetch me immediately. It's the same as with the other thermometer. I can see the results on my wrist watch, and I'll be coming by as necessary."

"Ge gi ka e..." the headmaster began once more, when the thermometer finally beeped. He took it out of his mouth, and it flared blue.

The Mediwitch frowned and waved her wand at him. "I can't see anything yet, but it might be that you already caught the flu. Please check your temperature again in four hours at the latest and don't forget to check Minerva's and give her the potions. I'll come by later."

Two hours later, Dumbledore once more took Minerva's temperature and frowned. It was still red. He gently woke her up, because he had to give her the potions. "Hello my dear, I need you to wake up for a moment," he roused his very sleepy wife.

Minerva gulped down the potions and felt a bit more alert. "Albus, what are you doing here?" she asked in exasperation. "The Transfiguration NEWTs are today, and either I have to go or you have to do my work."

"You go ga to go agagi toga ig gitay," her husband explained around the thermometer.

"Why are you using such a thing to take your temperature? Why don't you use the normal one? And why do you have to take your temperature at all? Are you ill as well?" Minerva asked in annoyance, shivering violently and coughing harshly.

Dumbledore pulled her into his arms and cuddled her close. When the thermometer finally beeped, he pulled it out and saw that it flared orange. '_Oh no, I forgot completely what Poppy told me what I should do if it was orange_,' he groaned inwardly. "Poppy told me to suck on a lemon drop when it was orange," he explained to his wife.

Minerva frowned and gave her husband an exasperated look. She put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Albus, if it flares orange, it means that you have a high fever. You have to stay in bed, cuddle with me, and take the same potions, which I have to take. That means we have to ask someone to watch over the Transfiguration NEWTs for me!"

"Calm down, Minerva. You're delirious," Albus replied and soothingly stroked her cheeks that were exactly as hot as his hands. "There aren't any NEWTs today. Today is Christmas day. Happy Christmas, my love!" With that, he leaned over and pulled her into a long kiss until they both dove into a coughing fit.

THE END.

_I hope you liked it! Please be kind, because it's my first story. Accio nice reviews :)_


End file.
